mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario and Kirby and the Rise of Christmas (Chapter 2)
Chapter 2 is the first chapter of Mario and Kirby and the Rise of Christmas written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Incoming". Plot (At Moon Kingdom at the Broodals' castle, the rabbits bring in a pack of carrots for their master Madame Broode) *Madame Broode: Rabbits, what do we have here? *Rabbit #1: Carrots, just a load of carrots for you. *Madame Broode: Carrots? Are they fresh? *Rabbit #2: Yes we are. *Rabbit #3: We water them and made them look fresh and clean. *Madame Broode: Let me try. *grab the carrot and eat it* Not bad. *Rabbit #4: Did you like it? *Madame Broode: Do i like it? This look like raw to me. How can you make carrots if you wash them and almost taste nothing but cooked and clean. *Rabbit #1: We cooked these for like 10 minutes. *Rabbit #2: That wasn't so bad. *Madame Broode: You guys need to go and bring me some fresh carrots. Now! *Rabbit #3: Yes ma'am. *Rabbit #4: We're on the go! *Madame Broode: These boys don't know how to act when you're serving for a boss. Broodals, come here! (The Broodals stop by to their boss) *Topper: Yes boss. *Rango: Whoa, hey. What is going on. *Hariet: Something must be carrot today. *Spewart: Blah blah blah, this is nothing but having another hat. *Madame Broode: Henchman! I have a job for you. We need you four to seek revenge on Mario and the gang. I have something to show you for the four of you. *Topper: Why seek on Mario for? *Madame Broode: After crashing the wedding last month, we are about to track down the plumber on our own. All we gotta do is blow up the castle and give the princess to our friend Bowser. We can still rebuild the wedding anytime we want, but bringing all of the kingdoms together for the big event. *Topper: I know what you mean. *Madame Broode: Go out there and stop the plumber. Make sure that the people like the green man and the mushroom people don't cross the line. *Rango: Oh, what did i miss? *Madame Broode: I said go to the Mushroom Kingdom and capture the plumber! *Topper: Oh yes ma'am. We'll go after Mario and blow up the castle for good. *Rango: We need the wall! *Madame Broode: Now shoot. Don't ever come back with that crybaby face. *Hariet: We're outta here. *Spewart: See ya. *Madame Broode: Silly rabbits. One day, they're gonna work for Bowser. (Back at Bowser's castle at the airship station, the airship is ready for launching to fly over to the castle) *Kamek: The airship is all set. *Bowser: Ah, perfect. *Kammy: Are the copters working? *Kamek: Yes. We built the ship just for you guys. *Bowser: *roar* *King Dedede: That's a lot of turtles and deformed mushrooms on that ship. *Bowser: Don't mock my minions. *King Dedede: Sorry. *Bowser: Get the airship going. We're about to jump. *Koopatrol #1: We're on board. *Koopatrol #2: You can jump now. *Bowser: Let's go. (Bowser, Bowser Jr., Kamek, Kammy, King Dedede and two Waddle Dees jump on the airship) *King Dedede: Perfect landing. *Bowser: Not bad. *Bowser Jr.: That was pretty easy and tuff. *Waddle Dee #1: Man, i need a sofa break after we get home. *Waddle Dee #2: We can jump that high like jackrabbit. *Kamek: Get the ship going. *Koopatrol #3: We're on it. *Goomba #1: Life the ship up! *Goomba #2: Right sir! *move the ship up with the Goombas and Koopatrols* (The airship move up and headed out to the sky) *Bowser: Ha ha ha. We're outta here! *King Dedede: Why is the sky so dark? *Bowser: It's just my kingdom. Filled with fire and ashes! *King Dedede: Ashes, yeah. You love to play with fire. *Bowser: No, we make fire and destroy with fire. *King Dedede: This is what i mean. *Bowser: Don't make me cut a single flipper of yours. *King Dedede: Jeez, what a rude king you are. *Bowser: *growls* *Kamek: Next stop, Princess Peach's castle. *Kammy: Time for some capturing. *Bowser: Once again, the princess will be mine for christmas! *evil laugh* (The background song "All I Want for Christmas is You" by Mariah Carey plays and meanwhile at Princess Peach's castle, the gang went outside to decorate the Christmas tree. Luigi and Yoshi pull the tree up as Toadsworth put in the box of decorations with the Toads decorating the tree.) *Toad: Operation: Christmas Design is coming up. *Toadette: Let's decorate. *Peach: *hold Kirby on the ladder* *Kirby: *place the ornament on the tree* *Luigi: *place the lights on the tree* *Yoshi: Mind as well put those eggs up? *Luigi: Are those babies? *Yoshi: They're fake. They look like the plastic ones i made from last easter. *Luigi: That's okay by me. *Toad: They're really special. *Yoshi: I'm going to put the eggs on top of the tree. *Luigi: Go ahead. It's your choice. *Yoshi: *put the eggs on the tree* *Luigi: Perfect shape. *Mario: It looks good. *Yoshi: Just in handy. *Kirby: Pao! *Peach: Awww, we need a little more gitter on the tree. *Mario: Does anyone have some-a gitter? *Luigi: Bring in the gitter! *Toad: Gitter power coming up! *spread gitter on the tree* *Toadette: Does it shine? *Toad: Yes. It looks good to me. *Toadsworth: Oh my, how beautiful this is. *Toad: We made it perfect. *Peach: The tree is glamorus. *Kirby: Poyo! *Luigi: The best tree we ever made. *Mario: Yeah. Ha ha ha. *Peach: This Christmas is going to be a wild blast. *Luigi: Sure it does. *Mario: Mama mia. (The background song end and meanwhile at Mushroom Kingdom, Meta Knight, Magolor and a few of the animal friends are searching for Kirby anywhere) *Meta Knight: Did you find Kirby yet? *Magolor: Nope. No sign of him. *Meta Knight: Keep looking, he gotta be somewhere around the gorge. *Gooey: No sign of the puff ball. *Magolar: He's hard to find. *Meta Knight: Keep looking. I know he's here somewhere. *Gooey: *lick the grass* Keep on licking, search for spots and clues. *Meta Knight: Gosh, you're so gross. *ChuChu: Don't say that. *Meta Knight: What? *ChuChu: He's special and he's not a animal like everybody else. *Rick: ChuChu is right. *Meta Knight: What so ever. *Gooey: I think i saw some footprints. *Magolor: Footprints?! *Meta Knight: Oh my, the footprints must be the people that bring Kirby somewhere. *Gooey: And the footprints look alot like Kirby's. *ChuChu: We must go straight to find the pink puff ball. *Meta Knight: Let's go. Something lead to a very special place like home. (Back at Princess Peach's castle outside, the Christmas tree is all perfect as the lights started to shine over the tree) *Peach: The lights are about to glow on the tree. *Luigi: Perfect. *Mario: Wow. *Yoshi: I think we did great. *Kirby: Ka! *Luigi: Is there anything we would like to do? *Mario: Mama mia, i wonder why. *Toad: I mean we hang out, go to places and many more. *Peach: Maybe we can just go back inside for our little discussion. *Kirby: Weeee. *Yoshi: Yeah, let's go inside to cool ourselves down from the cold weather. *Peach: Okay, let's all go inside and prevent from getting sick. *Mario: Okie dokie. (Inside of Princess Peach's castle, Mario, Kirby and the gang are into the hallway for a little discussion) *Luigi: Gosh, i feel warm. *Yoshi: Much better. *Mario: So what are we going to do-a now? *Peach: Let's go by the library and check something about pet caring. *Luigi: But Kirby isn't a pet. He's some kind of puff creature. *Toadsworth: If i ask you something, he may be very clumsy. *Luigi: Why? He's not that clumsy of a person. *Yoshi: It's a little soft creature. *Luigi: We know what this little soft creature is. *Mario: It's-a Kirby. *Luigi: Alright, we get it. *Mario: Let's go to the library then. *Luigi: Okie dokie. *Toadsworth: Let me open the door for you. *Peach: Okay. Please come to the library. (Back at the Moon Kingdom, the Broodals are spying at Princess Peach's castle with a telescope) *Rango: That's a big old castle from here. *Spewart: That's a portrait of the princess. Where are the plumbers? *Rango: They must be inside. I feel like that they're inside for nothing. *Topper: We should blow up the castle for good. *Rango: Set stage for the castle. *Hariet: Ready, aim. *Rango: Now shoot! (The Broodals shoot a big banzai bill and crash into Princess Peach's castle on the wall as the fire occurs into the hallway) *Mario: Mama mia! *Luigi: What happen? *Peach: The castle is on fire! *Kirby: Ah! *Toadsworth: Oh graceness. Bowser is at it again. *Luigi: It's okay Kirby, it's just fire. *Kirby: Oh no. *Mario: Did it just speak?! *Luigi: He talks! *Peach: Someone is behind all of this. *Toadsworth: I have a very bad feeling about this. *Peach: You guys have to clean the fire out. *Mario: Don't worry. We can stop the fires by using the ice flower. *Luigi: That does it. *use the ice flower to transform into his ice form to shoot the fire out with ice* *Mario: *use the ice flower to transform into his ice form to shoot the fire out with ice* *Toad: Everything is going clean. *Yoshi: Oh great, now the castle is going to be on ice. *Toad: Like a sharpy iceberg. (All the fire has been out and frozen by Ice Mario and Ice Luigi) *Ice Mario: Done. *Ice Luigi: All better. *Peach: Thank you for cleaning out the fires with your ice powers. *Ice Mario: You're welcome. But we have to punch the ices out of the way. *Ice Luigi: Let me do it for you all. *Ice Mario: *smash the ice* *Ice Luigi: *break the ice* *Ice Mario: This castle is going to be a lot of repairing. *smash the ice* *Ice Luigi: Ice smash! *ice smash on the whole ice* *Ice Mario: All clear. *Toadsworth: Oh god, we can all move. *Ice Mario: That's all the hard work we had done. *Ice Luigi: So what's next? *Peach: How about we fix the walls and that's it. *Ice Mario: Sound like a good idea. *Ice Luigi: That's a lot of teamwork. *Ice Mario: Does anyone know how to use bricks to repair? *Toad: Well we use blocks to build on things. *Ice Mario: Not blocks. Bricks. *Toad: Oh, bricks. I get it. *Ice Luigi: So many bricks. So little time. *Toadsworth: How about a 1-Up Mushroom for ya? It can fix the castle in need. *Ice Mario: Sure thing. *Ice Luigi: Now fix! *Toad: *thow a 1-Up mushroom on the wall and fixes the whole castle* *Ice Mario: Whoa. *Ice Luigi: It fixes by itself. *Toad: See, I'm a genius. *Peach: You're perfect. *Toad: Yay! I'm a perfect Toad. *Toadette: Ha ha, very funny sir. *Ice Mario: No more fixing for a while. *deforms back to his normal form* *Ice Luigi: Back to normal. *deforms back to his normal form* *Peach: Ah, my boys. *Mario: Mama mia. No more fire and no more broken walls and ices. *Luigi: Where did that rocket come from? (Back at the Moon Kingdom at the Broodals' castle, the Broodals failed their plan to destroy the castle) *Hariet: Darn it! We were so close. *Rango: They fix the castle. We couldn't even throw one more bomb to blow up the whole place down! *Spewart: Darn those plumber heads! *Topper: I got an better idea. *Hariet: Like what? I bet you're gonna screw up something like we did a few weeks ago. *Topper: Our boss is going to kill us all. *Rango: Uh oh, she's coming! *Madame Broode: What is going on around here?! *Topper: Oh hey ma'am, we're just spying on Princess Peach and falling in love with her new pink pillow. *Madame Broode: Did you bomb the castle? *Rango: Uh, yes we did. It broke into pieces of brick like making the person fall over a tower of bricks on a construction site. *Madame Broode: *move Rango out of the way* Move over. Let me see. *use a telescope to check on Peach's castle* Guys, you know that i placed a rocket on your cannon to bomb the castle away. *Hariet: We can explain. *Madame Broode: No buts. I'm going to bomb this castle away so we can make a new kingdom of ours on Earth. *try shooting the cannon* What the? *Spewart: It's all empty. *Madame Broode: Where did you all shoot the rocket on? *Topper: We shot it at the castle. But some green mushroom rebuild the castle itself. *Madame Broode: Idiots! You failed my task to bomb on that castle. How dare you. *Topper: We did. But the Mario Brothers use some sort of magic 1-Up to rebuild the whole castle itself. *Madame Broode: Such fools behind me. *Hariet: Please forgive us all. We can have one more chance, right? *Madame Broode: Fine. One more chance and i'm sending you out of here. *Topper: Okay boss, you asked for it. *Madame Broode: I'm going to make myself a carrot sandwich. You better do your jobs right or i'll blast you all to Melty Molten Galaxy. *Hariet: I don't want to be a lamb. *Madame Broode: You are not a sheep. *Hariet: We'll be meat if we fail one more time. *Madame Broode: You will not be meat, but i will punished you for your last chance. *Hariet: I won't let you down. *Madame Broode: Do your best, and do not fail me this time. You need to capture the princess on your own. *Topper: We're gonna do it for real. *Rango: Are we going to work for Bowser or not? *Madame Broode: No. That king stubborn won't even follow our orders. We'll do it on our own. *Topper: As you wish. *Rango: Aye aye big bunny. *Madame Broode: I have a spaceship planned for you to get out and capture the princess. Come here. (At the spaceship room, the rabbit spaceship is bulit and ready for launch) *Topper: Whoa. *Rango: Check this out folks. We got our own spaceship. *Hariet: I like it. *Spewart: Does it has carrots in it? *Madame Broode: Your spaceship has a fridge, full of carrots. *Spewart: Yes! *Topper: We don't even have to starve on our way to Earth. *Rango: Can we go inside to take a look? *Madame Broode: You're leaving, so yes. Everyone go inside of the spaceship. (Inside of the rabbit spaceship is where the view is as the Broodals get on the seat) *Topper: These seats are smooth. *Hariet: They look like movie theater seats. *Rango: Who be buying a ticket to a movie nowadays when your anticipated movie becomes a bad one? *Spewart: I can see the Earth from here. *Madame Broode: Hello, you're not here to chill out and have some fun. You're suppose to work! *Topper: Oh come on boss, we're about to leave in just a second. *Madame Broode: The gas is full and you're about to land on a planet in just a second. *Hariet: Don't tell us that you're coming. MORE TO COME Next: Previous: Mario and Kirby and the Rise of Christmas (Chapter 1) Category:Fanon Category:Fanfictions Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff Category:Crossovers